Mission: Snatch and Grab
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: With Walt scared to pick up his SAW again, it's his turn to find the comfort he needs. *Mission Accomplished, Part 2* [Slash]


**A/N: My heart ached for poor Walt during episode six and I decided that the boys needed to comfort HIM this time. Sequel to Mission: Smile.**

* * *

Brad frowned, watching Walt walk away. His SAW was left behind on the ground and the team leader knew that the younger Marine feared to pick it up again after what happened at the road block. Shit happened- they all knew that, but it was still eating away at Walt.

Nate was dealing with his own typical struggles with the other officers but at least he wasn't so down as he had been after the airfield incident- Brad and Walt had seen to that. Now as the LT strode over to where Brad was sitting in the Humvee with his legs hanging out, they gave each other tired half-smiles.

Things were almost over, they knew that. Even so the things they'd seen would be carried with them long after they left the war zone behind. Nate and Brad were career men- they understood this, had experienced it. Walt was different in that respect and both felt their hearts ache at what he was currently going through.

"I'm worried about him," Brad admitted by way of greeting. No doubt Walt had gone to find Nate to turn in his report on the shooting. When he failed to locate him, the young Marine was likely to double back or search for Wynn instead.

"Yeah, me too," Nate admitted softly. He stepped up between Brad's spread legs, leaning an arm on the door frame to move in closer. Most of their platoon wouldn't even bat an eye at it- few knew the pair's true relationship.

"I think we need a new mission LT," Brad offered, catching a pair of green eyes.

Nate nodded thoughtfully. "Did you have any opinions on strategy, Sergeant Colbert?"

"Classic snatch and grab." Brad gave his lover his usual lopsided grin. "Ambush and move the target to a secured location before he even knows what hit 'im."

Nate's own smile spread then. "I like how you think."

"Shall we?" Nate nodded, both Marines moving in sync to complete their recon mission.

* * *

"Well can you be sure to give this to him when you see him Gunny?" Walt asked, passing over his report.

Wynn didn't have a chance to reply, Nate coming from behind the nearby Humvee and clapping the man on the shoulder. "I've got it from here Gunny." His right hand looked between the pair before offering a nod, and the paperwork, before excusing himself.

Walt wasn't looking at him when his lover turned to face him. "Walt?"

"I should get back." His attempt at avoidance wasn't about to work though.

Nate cut off his forward retreat and before Walt could attempt to backpedal, strong arms surrounded his waist. The force that pulled him back took him off his feet and he was drug backwards behind a half-demolished structure. Walt had instinctively struggled to free himself but looked up and noticed Brad smirking down at him.

"Fuck," he muttered, knowing he was well and truly pinned down. "A double team? Really?"

"What?" Nate mused, joining them behind cover, "Don't like your own tactics turned on you?"

Ignoring Walt's muttered curses, the LT stepped up in front of him, crowding him. Not that there was anywhere to go- Walt may have had his feet under him again but Brad's arms were wrapped tightly around him as he snuggled against his back. He could feel Brad's nose nestle into his hair while Nate's arms encircled them both and pressed their cheeks together.

"Baby," the LT sighed, "don't do this to yourself."

Despite Walt's stubborn streak, all the emotions he'd been keeping bottled up ended up spilling over with his lovers pressed in tightly to him. Tears came as he buried his face into Nate's neck, reaching up and grasping onto the back of his vest. "I fucked up," was what they made out muttered into Nate's skin.

"We all make mistakes Walt," Brad argued gently. "We can't beat ourselves up over what happens in the heat of the moment. You reacted to what you saw as a viable threat… to protect all of us." Brad placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "You can't kick yourself for that. You just can't."

"But-"

"No but's," Nate said, firm yet fair as always. Walt pulled away to meet his gaze and Nate sighed softly, reaching up to wipe the streaks of tears away. "We've got you."

Nodding in understanding, Walt clung back onto Nate. He felt secure in his lovers' embrace, protected, warm, _safe_. How he wished he could simply stay there. Fuck the rest of the war- all he wanted was _this_.

Walt knew that that could only be fantasy though. Brad and Nate were career, Walt was… well, he didn't know what he was. He wasn't sure if he was cut out for the long haul, not after what happened. A good Recon Marine should have been able to shake that off, carry on. Here he was falling apart.

He just wanted to go home, to be able to have his lovers stay with him. No more war, no more military, no more hiding who they were, who they _wanted_. But he wasn't so sure that his lovers would go for such a life.

Brad started humming softly in his ear and as that turned into a low crooning of a love song Walt started to laugh. "You're awful," he announced.

"Hey," Brad defended playfully, "I'm better than Ray! That man could attract a small herd of male cats trying to find the bitch in heat." Walt lost it then and Nate had to bite his lip to suppress his own laughter. There was at least _one _advantage to not having to ride in the same Humvee as Ray.

"I meant," Walt clarified, leaning his head back to rest on Brad's shoulder, "that your attempt of flirting was awful."

"I'll remember that." Brad took hold of Walt's chin, turning it so their lips connected, albeit awkwardly. "No more moping," he ordered. Walt nodded and Brad murmured, "Good," before stealing another kiss.

"We've got you covered," Nate assured, fingers threading into Walt's hair. He smiled softly as Walt pressed into the touch, craving more affection. "You just worry about keeping your head in the game."

Nodding, Walt quirked his mouth. "Sorry for making you guys worry."

Nate's lips curled into a smile as he shook his head. "We'll always worry about you." He bopped Walt under his chin with a couple fingers. "You're ours."

/End

* * *

**A/N: Check out the last fic in the series, "Mission: Endgame."**


End file.
